The present invention relates to the use of video controller chips to make more useful Internet Surfing Monitoring. The video controller integrated circuit, normally intended to just product images for a personal laptop computers. In this invention such a chip is used in either a laptop of a desktop personal computer and is specifically configured with special circuits to create an outgoing Ethernet data flow of a copy of the image the local user is seeing on their display. This invention reduces the cost, as no external video to Ethernet converter is required. Also, the invention does this task better than external devices that do such tasks via an analog to digital conversion of video signals, to supply signal to the digital video compression circuit. Analog to digital conversions are not only costly, they inherently introduce variations in the data that are not correct and increase compression work load. This invention uses the parallel digital video bus of the video controller chip that was intended for the flat panel display of a laptop personal computer, as the source for the compression circuits. Such video controllers chips are typically dual display in nature and already have video software drivers that set the video controller up a manner to have duplicate images on the flat panel display and the second channel display, making them exceptionally useful at this unintended task. Further, this method of combining a dual head video controller with a FPGA allows for multiple channels (representing multiple displays) of compressed video network feed from the single video board. Typically these multiple channels take advantage of transmitting update frames at speeds in the range of 20 Hz to 24 Hz, that more closely match the needs to LCD panels and human motion vision temporal considerations. In some cases the frame rate is made even slower if the network has less bandwidth available.
The difficult technical requirements for a user to overcome internet monitoring make the Ethernet Video I-O card (Network Video Graphics Adapter Compressor) well qualified for use in A) government facilities where security issues are critical, B) in prisons where internet usage can help educate inmates in job skills, however have extreme risk if not monitored C) for children that require monitoring, by parents or assignees that likely work from the monitored person and D) in business settings where employee's require monitoring.